If Only I Could
by faeriecatcher1
Summary: When a girl from Phil's future suddenly enters his life again, will she ruin Phil and Keely's relationship?COMPLETE..Sequeal POSTED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok first I'll just let you know that I have no idea where this story is going, I'm just writing it because I am having writers block on another fanfic I'm suppose to be updating…and usually writing a story about a completely different topic gives me ideas…I know it's a stretch (Phantom to Phil of the future) and this is most defiantly NOT my best work…but I just need to write something. Ok here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future.

If only I could

Phil Diffy just laid there on his bed and stared into space, his life was so complicated…first and foremost he was from the future, and had only been living in the present for 10 months…It's not like he didn't like the present, he really did…I mean he would be nothing without Keely, his best friend in the whole world…and even if the occasion arose that his dad did fix the time machine, he would not want to leave Keely behind. Yet, despite these things he still missed home, his other friends, his other life in the year 2121.

"Hey Phil!" Keely screamed jumping onto his bed giggling, "What's up?"

"Hey Keely I'm fine…"

"Oh really? Well your obviously not… because you were suppose to meet me at the movies an hour ago." She pointed at the clock, which now read 8:00pm.

Phil immediately jumped up, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I forgot about the movies!"

"It's no problem, I knew you wouldn't stand me up without a good reason I'm not mad." She smiled. Phil let out a relieved sigh; he could not believe he had forgotten about the movies, they went every weekend.

"Ok you got me I'm not fine," he looked at her seriously, "I just miss 2121, my friends and my life there. Don't get me wrong Pickford is awesome…I mean you're awesome, you are probably the nicest, sweetest person I've ever met…." Keely blushed " And you're an awesome friend…but I sometimes wish I could go home, just to see what everyone's up too."

Keely just stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face, " I guess you just feel a little homesick, and that's completely normal when you go anywhere, even if you really like the place …and the people."

"Yea…"

"Hey I have an idea grumpy pants, how about we go over to the party at Tia's tonight, it's just starting, I think that's the perfect remedy for homesickness to go someplace and just forget about it, c'mon what do you say?"

"I dunno…"

"Please?" Keely pleaded batting her eyelashes and staring at him with her huge green eyes.

He smiled, "How can I resist you win, let's go."

"Hi guys I'm glad you finally made it!" Tia greeted them enthusiastically; "Help yourself to whatever you want." Phil and Keely were once again amazed by just how big Tia's house was. Then Phil spotted her, a girl who looked so familiar to Phil but he just couldn't tell where he had seen her. Grabbing Keely's hand he led her over to the mystery girl. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Phil!" She gave him a huge hug, "I was hoping to see you here!" then it hit him it was Julie.

"Julie hi…" he paused before introducing her to Keely, "This is my best friend Keely."

" Nice to meet you." Both girls shook hand politely. Then Phil got a sick feeling in his stomach, how could Julie be here, he suddenly realized it would be impossible.

"Julie, how'd you get here?'

'Time machine duh." Keely's eyes widened in shock, "Oops, shouldn't have said that out loud should we mind wipe her?" Julie questioned pointing a finger at Keely.

" NO! She knows where I'm from and how my family and I got here, but why are you here?"

"Well, after you had been gone for 10 months, I figured you had gotten stuck in some century, and my parents were able to trace you back to 2005, so we're here to pick you up…your parents don't know yet, I had to disguise myself as some guy named Seth to get into this party hoping to find you." She let out the breath she had been holding.

" Umm… Phil I'm going to get us some drinks be right back." Keely hurried off, clearly upset. Phil started after her but Julie grabbed his arm.

"So, how life in the 21st century treating you Philly willy?"

"Please don't call me that anymore, you do remember we are broken up."

" Yes, clearly a mistake on your part but soon we'll be back together again in 2121 like it was meant to be."

" No Julie it wasn't, I like someone else now, someone who's utterly amazing."

" Don't tell me it's that _girl._"

" That _girl_ has a name, Keely, and I'm going to go find her." He walked off into the crowd. Gosh, Julie thought he had been so happy to see her, but it didn't matter she wouldn't let this Keely girl mess with her plan any longer.

"Keely! Wait!" Phil yelled breaking into a run to catch up with her. "Keely!"

She turned around and he could see the tears forming in her bright green eyes.

"Keel, are you ok?" Phil knew it was a lame thing to ask but he didn't know what else to say.

"OK? Phil you're going home! Phil you ca-can't go!" her voice cracked and it was obvious if Phil didn't do something soon she would just burst out crying.

"Keel, I don't want to go home you know that, I would never want to leave you…you mean too much to me-"

"Sure, you were the one who was just lying on your bed wanting to know what your life was like back in 2121 remember, you said you wanted to go back and then pop out of nowhere this girl comes and says she's going to take you home!"

"Keel, I had no idea, it was a coincidence--"

"I know you didn't plan it, but it's just…uggg! Nothing is ever perfect in my life crap like this always happens! I don't know what I would do without you!"

" Keely, I don't want to leave either, but we still need to make these last moments count." He pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. When the hug ended, Phil suggested that he walk Keely home where they could hang out.

The next morning Keely woke up to find Phil sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor beside her bed. She smiled, she always felt safe when he was around. Quickly though, that smile turned to a frown as memories of the previous nights events came flooding back to her. He was going to leave! That stupid girl Julie was going to take him away! Call it a girl's instinct or whatever, but Keely could tell by their body language that they had been an item at some point. Knowing this only made Keely hate Julie more, she knew Julie wanted him back, who wouldn't? He was the most amazing guy ever, but Julie couldn't have him back because Phil was hers.

"Keel you awake?" Phil's voice whispered sending shivers up her spine.

"Yeah." she yawned for emphasis.

"Keel about last night-"

" Phil, you don't need to explain anything to me you're going home we both knew this was going to happen eventually." _Although I hoped it wouldn't, _she added silently to herself.

Phil sighed, "I don't want to explain about that, I want to explain about Julie."

"Ok go ahead," Keely prompted him.

"See before my family crashed here we were going out."

"Duh, anyone could have seen that coming." Keely added sarcastically.

"Anyway," continued Phil ignoring Keely's comment, "Right before we left I broke up with her because I found out she was cheating on me with my 'friend' Evan."

"Whoa…this is so like _Days of Our Lives_ go on."

"Well, after I broke up with her she kept saying how sorry she was, that she loved me more, and that Evan made her do it. Of course I didn't believe any of it and it ended very badly. I guess she came because she wants me back and figured 'rescuing me' would make me like her again."

"So you don't have any feelings for her?"

" Not a single one." Phil smiled for reassurance, and Keely let out a breath of relief, he didn't like her after all. "Although Keel, I just want to warn you she's a very…sly girl and has a way of manipulating people to do what she wants, so she'll probably try to make you hate me, but whatever she says don't believe her, anything she says is probably a lie. Promise?"

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." Keely paused a minute before continuing. "Wait Phil I have something for you." She quickly went to one of her dresser draws and pulled out a bracelet (A/N one of those rope ones) she had been planning on giving her dad for his birthday and gave it to Phil, she could always buy her dad something else later.

"What's this for?"

"Wear it all the time never take it off, and try not to let Julie see it. This way if she decides to morph into you to trick me I'll be able to know the difference."

"Good thinking Keel" Phil said excitedly, "Ok I better go, I'll see you later." As she walked Phil to her door and watched him leave she felt a surge of adrenalin rush through her veins as she thought to herself. _Julie, let the battle begin!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still having writes block on my other fanfic… I know it's a short chapter, I guess now I have some ideas to where the story is going…but from me never expect anything ordinary…so here it is:

Funamon: Ok Mr. technical I thought it would be something Keely would do… get so worked up and not realize she has the gadget… I already told you this is not my best but thanks for pointing it out anyway that's what reviews are for!…

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future.

"Keely! Wait up!" Keely turned in annoyance it was _her_. Ok, she thought to herself quickly just keep it cool and don't' let her know what Phil told you.

"Hi Julie! Wha-whats up?"

" Well now _my_ time machine is broken, but we got one of the new self repairing ones so it should be working in a week."

"Oh that sucks." Keely replied trying to hide her smile.

"Yeah…oh so did Phil tell you about us?"

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to seem innocent.

"That we're going out."

_Liar_ thought Keely before continuing, " You guys are a couple? But he just said you were friends."

" Just friends, oh please we are more than 'just friends'."

"Oh." Keely looked down at her shoes pretending to be hurt by Julie's comment.

"But enough about me" Julie continued, "I'd _really_ like to know more about _you_." The way Julie said that made Keely feel extremely uncomfortable.

" I…I…there's really nothing to know." She smiled.

"Keel! Hey!" Phil called to her from down the hall.

" Hi Phil! I never got a chance to thank you for last-"

" Phil! How's Philly willy doing today? "Julie interrupted, Keely cringed.

" Stop calling me that Julie." Phil answered a sour tone to his voice.

"Oh look you got something in your hair!" Julie exclaimed as she started running her fingers through Phil's hair. Even though Phil had told her not to give in to Julie's games, the sight of her touching him made Keely angry, luckily for Julie the bell rang before Keely could take out her anger.

"C'mon Keel we got to get to class." Relieved Keely followed Phil down the hall away from Julie.

"By Julie!" Keely called over her shoulder and to make things even better, at that exact moment Phil put his arm around her, it was if he sensed her jealously and he was reassuring her that he had not interest in Julie. Wow… Keely thought he _is_ perfect.

" Shut up!" Keely punched Phil playfully on the shoulder, he laughed. Phil absolutely loved when Keely was around, her laugh alone could make is heart pound a million beats a minute. It was then that he decided he tell her how he really felt, I mean here they were in the middle of Pickford park on a beautiful day, it was perfect! Of course Phil knew that two best friends dating might make things weird if they broke up, that was a big risk to take because he valued Keely's friendship more than anything else. Nevertheless he couldn't pretend anymore.

"Keel can I tell you something?"

" Anything."

"I-uh…"

" Phil?" Phil looked over at Keely her blond hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes sparkling in the sun, alert and ready to accept anything Phil said.

"Well I think it's time that-"

"Philly willy!" Julie came bounding across the grass towards them. Phil's nervousness quickly turned to anger, couldn't he just have one minute of alone time with Keely? It had only been three days since Julie came, but every time Keely and him were about to share a special moment she interrupted. He looked over to Keely again and saw that she was angry as well; as a matter of fact Phil had never seen Keely so angry before. Phil knew that having Julie in his life again made Keely very uncomfortable, and he just couldn't take it anymore! He stood up.

"Julie first, stop calling me that I've asked you a thousand times. Secondly, I don't know if I've been giving off the wrong vibes or something but it's over, nothing you do can ever change that, we're broken up and I'm not going to take you back, I'm sorry Julie it's over." Phil knew that was extremely harsh but he didn't care, he had to make it clear to her that he was over her. "Keel c'mon let's go somewhere where we won't be interrupted." Although Keely was more than glad to leave Julie there, Phil had been quite harsh, and she felt a little pang of sympathy for her. She could only imagine what it would be like to lose a guy like Phil, Keely probably would not have quit either, but Julie was just taking it so far.

"Phil!" Julie called out one last time; Phil ignored her while Keely turned around just out of instinct. A bad mistake because before she could alert Phil, she felt this weird light coming out of the gadget Julie was pointing at her, and then in a blink of an eye it was over. She looked around only to find Phil wasn't standing next to her anymore she looked down the block and saw him with herself! Puzzled she went to brush off some lint off her shirt when she realized something horrible. This was Julie's shirt! She had used that gadget to switch places with Keely…Oh no! She had to get to Phil right away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still having writers block on my other fanfic...but I had an inspiration for this story so I went with it...I've had no time lately to do anything, so sorry about the cliffhanger but I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up...and sorry that this chapters really short, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of The Future.

"Damn," muttered Keely out loud, "I'm such a ditz," She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the wizard, "I could have zapped her right after she zapped me, I'm so stupid!" Keely kicked at the ground angrily, she was beginning to see some truth to the statement that all blonds were dumb. As she gazed across the park looking for Phil, she heard the sound of a skyyak taking off. Of course! Julie had left her skyyak in 2121, so skyyaking was the only place where Phil could take Keely to be alone. Well, Keely would just have to wait till they got back, "I wish I were skyyaking with Phil now though," She thought aloud to herself. Keely had been certain that before Julie had interrupted them Phil was about to tell Keely that he really liked her as much more than a friend. Why was Julie being such a pain? Wasn't it bad enough that she was taking Phil home? If she hadn't turned around and held back none of this would have ever happened, she was never ever going to show any pity or sympathy for Julie again. So slowly and sadly Keely made her was towards Phil's house to await his return.

" Isn't this great? We're finally free of Julie!" Phil turned around and smiled at Julie warmly, "I don't know what's her problem, I mean I think I've given clear enough non-interested signals..." Phil paused lost in his own thoughts, "Oh forget it, I'm ruining this, she's not here so lets appreciate it right?" Phil was answered by Julie tightening her grip on his waste, a gesture of reassurance.

"Phil, don't you think you should give her a chance?"

" What? No, she cheated on me remember...hey! Why are we even having this conversation you hate her."

Julie paused gathering her thoughts, "Right, but what if she told you that she would do anything in the world to have you back, that you were the one who got away, and that she's so incredibly sorry?"

"I would say... no, I know no ones perfect but I really didn't like her all that much to begin with I was just kinda dating her to be nice, so her cheating on me was a good way to break up with her without hurting her you know? But, I thought we weren't going to talk about Julie anymore."

"So you weren't really attracted to her at all? Not even the teeniest bit?"

"A little maybe, but it seems like nothing compared to the way I...the way I... feel about you."

"What?"

" Keel... I...I really like you, as more than a friend and I...I want to take our relationship to...well I mean...I was wondering..if...if you would go out with me as uh...boyfriend and girlfriend?"

" Phil, I'm sorry if I sent the wrong signals but I don't like you in that way, lets just stay friends." Phil heart broke in half, Julie could see he was clearly taken aback. Phil stopped the skyyak, he had been sure that Keely was attracted to him, I mean there was so much chemistry! Saddened he turned the skyyak around and made a feeble excuse, " The Skyyak's...uh...out of gas we need to go home. Julie saw Pickford approaching fast, she hoped that Keely hadn't realized that she now had the wizard.

Keely saw the skyyak approaching and ducked behind some bushes, she would jump out and surprise Julie. She watched Phil get off and she studied his face, he seemed distraught. Oh no! Keely thought. What could Julie have said to make him look like that? Keely shivered at the thought, Phil trusted keely so much, she hoped the damage wasn't too bad. Phil, the gentleman he was went around and helped Julie off. Ok Keely thought one, two three!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm having writers block on chapter 12 of my other fanfic you guys should really read and review that story too I would appreciate it, but anyway here is the next chapter, sorry it's mostly fluff and short…yay fluff!

Keely jumped out, pressed the button and immediately felt herself being transferred back into her own body. She looked down at herself finally she was Keely again! She was so excited she went up to Phil and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Phil, it's so great to be me again!"

" What?" he pushed her away confused, "Julie stop hugging me."

Keely's excitement drained away, " No Phil you don't understand, when we left the park Julie zapped me, so I'm just setting things right."

" How can I believe you?"

Keely thought for a moment before answering, but instead of a verbal response she reached for his right arm and pulled his sleeve up.

" That's the wooden bracelet I gave you instead of giving it to my dad,"

" Keels? Then wait, that whole time in the skyyak I was really talking to Julie?"

" I guess so."

This new information made Phil very happy. So it wasn't Keely who rejected him, it was Julie! He still had a chance!

" But why Julie? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

" I…. uh…. I got to go." With tears forming in her eyes she ran down the block until she was out of their sight.

" Why was she crying?"

" I said some really not friendly things to you, I mean her about how I will never give her another chance because I never liked her romantically to begin with."

"Oh." Keely looked at the ground, "Harsh."

" Yeah," Phil looked around his front yard, they were finally free of Julie, and although it wasn't like he had planned, he couldn't put it off any longer.

" Keely I need to finish telling you what I started to say in the park."

" Ok, go ahead."

Phil paused he was almost certain Keely would respond in a positive way, but after being rejected by Julie he didn't want to have to go through rejection again.

" I-"

" Phil your such an idiot, yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

"What? How did you know? I had this whole big speech planned out."

"Please, it was so obvious."

" Keely Teslow, I don't know what I would do without you."

" I know." Phil laughed and then Keely, and if someone were to have witnessed the two laughing, so much in love under stars, no one would have doubted that everything in the world at that exact moment was perfect.

The next day in school Phil waited by Keely's locker. How was he supposed to act now? Would they still act as if nothing had happened, how much different would it be now that they were dating? I guess we'll just have to take it one step at a time Phil thought to himself.

" Hi Phil!" Keely gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. " What's up?"

" Nothing much, just waiting for you."

" Sorry I'm late, but I had a crisis this morning I couldn't decide whether to wear my green blouse, or the pink one with the flowers on it." She waited expectantly.

" Oh," Phil suddenly realized he should say something, " Well, you look just perfect in the green one, it brings out your eyes."

" Thanks, so what do you want to do tonight it is Friday after all."

" I was thinking you could just come over my house and we could watch movies."

" What a perfect first date, you are so romantic!" Keely paused, was she being too enthusiastic? She really didn't know how to act around Phil now. She knew she should act normal, but now that they were dating it was just different.

By the end of the school day the entire school new that Phil and Keely were dating. It didn't really surprise them; since they knew once Tia found out there was no turning back.

A/N: Sorry it's short and basically all fluff but I wanted to get some romance in there, since school's been keeping me from updating. Did anyone else catch the new episode on Friday? I did yay! They should totally make a T.V movie where Phil and Keely admit they like each other, cause it's so obvious to anyone who watches the show. Until next chapter, cya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently but I've been really busy with my other stories, ok so here is the next chapter.

Keely came bounding down the street towards Phil, greeting him with a small kiss on the lips, "Phil look I finally got tickets to see Wicked! You're coming with me right?"

"Of course, it's a date." Phil smiled; he could finally say that without it being too awkward for them, he chuckled at the memory of when Keely was trying to help him paint the garage.

"So," Keely continued, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know do you want to go into town?"

" Sure sounds awesome."

"Phil!' Phil turned to see his mom calling him, " Phil come here! We need to talk!"

"Oh you're in trouble," Keely teased playfully punching his arm, " It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow tonight at my house my mom will drive us."

"Ok, bye Keel!" Phil kissed her lightly, his heart giddy with happiness; nothing could ruin this day. Happily he walked back to his house, and was surprised to find the entire family sitting in the living room. Even Pim was there, it must be pretty important if she bothered to show he thought to himself. Then suddenly Phil's blood froze; this could only mean one thing.

"Phil---" his mom started.

"Why now?" Phil demanded, " Why? Everything is going so good with Keely, I mean we're seeing Wicked tomorrow!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh Phil, we're not going to leave until the day after tomorrow, you'll be able to see Wicked." His mom stated hopefully trying to make him feel better.

"That's not the point!" Phil grunted in annoyance, " I am not going!" Angrily, Phil stomped up to his room and closed the door. He couldn't leave, not now. How was he going to break this news to Keely? She had been so happy today. Phil picked up the phone and started to dial her number then stopped. He should break this news to her in person, it would only be fair. Sulkily, he made his way down the stairs, ignoring his parent's attempts to talk to him, and dragged his feet out the door, slowly making his way towards Keely's house.

Keely laid on her bed thoughts of Phil swirling through her mind. She had never been happier; nothing had ever worked out so nicely for her. Completely ignoring her math homework, she took out her guitar and started to write a new song, not a particularly good one, just one that expressed her feelings about Phil. Halfway through the song, she heard someone knock on her door.

"Come in!"

" Hey Keel,"

"Phil!" Keely turned around, a smile forming on her lips, but to her surprise Phil didn't return the gesture. "Phil what's wrong?"

"Keely---" Phil sat on the edge of the bed, looking very flustered. Reassuringly, Keely took his hand although she already had an idea of what was coming next.

A/N: Sorry it was an extremely short chapter but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting while I figure out where the story is going to go.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm going home," Phil stated simply. Letting the facts be known plain as day. He decided to get right to the point, as to avoid raising false hope within her. Keely just stared blankly for what seemed like minutes. Millions of emotions were whirling inside of her.

This was it. No more false alarms, it was the real thing. He was leaving her. The day she had dreaded for so long had finally come. Desperately, she tried to argue with him.

"Phil, there has got to be another way! We've started something Phil. Something I know we have wanted for so long. Since, the first day I met you! It can't be over!" Keely hung her head in defeat. There was no point in arguing, it wasn't his choice.

"If onlyI could Keel, but it's not over, it'll be like a long distance relationship," Phil tried to make her feel better. He hated seeing her all distraught like this.

"Yeah, with a one-hundred-twenty YEAR difference!" Tears started to form in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks.

"Keel—Have you ever heard of Peter Pan?"

"Of course, I loved that movie when I was little." Keely forced a small smile.

"Well, in the end Wendy leaves neverland right?"

"Oh Phil, where is this going?" she sighed. She wanted to cherish every last moment with him. She just didn't imagine they would spend it talking about Peter Pan.

"You know she loves Peter very much," nervously Phil started to ramble. She probably thought he was going crazy! "And although she doesn't want to leave, she knows she must. But Keel," he lifted her chin up to meet his eyes, " Do you think a day goes by when he doesn't think of her? His one and only true love?"

"Well, he tended to forget—" Keely paused and realized just how much this speech meant to Phil, "No," she answered.

"That's going to be us. Far away, but never apart." Phil gazed at her intently.

Keely stared back and then despite the circumstances started to laugh uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she was laughing! Keely laughed until her chest hurt.

"Phil, that was horrible." She stifled a giggle.

He smiled seeing the twinkle return to her eyes, "Was it that bad?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, I didn't understand anything until the end!"

"Can't say I didn't try." Phil held his arms up in defeat. "Oh Keel, I'm going to miss this so much. More than words can describe." Phil said, the seriousness returning to his face.

"Me too Phil." Keely stared deeply once more into his eyes, as tears started to form again in her own.

"But I'll come visit every spare moment I have, I promise." Phil squeezed her hand tightly, and pulled her close.

Keely softly whispered into his ear, "I'll look forward to those days very much." She snuggled into his chest, memories of the past coming alive within her. Her stage fright…the evil Debbie cyborg…. those weekend movie marathons…the virtu- goggle trips…the advanced math class…. Phil and her had experienced and faced these things, and so many moretogether. The Dynamic Duo, she smiled at the thought. Deep down she knew he would never be gone, because he would always be in her heart.

Phil planted a small kiss on her forehead, and held her more tightly. For this one moment all they saw were each other, the world fading around them.

Time, thought Keely silently to herself, it brought them together, and tore them apart.

A/N: Ok, that's the end! Sorry it was a short story, but I didn't really know where else to take it. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, in which Julie resurfaces. I'm not sure though, what do you guys think? Is it good enough for a sequel? I really only wrote the story because as I watched the episodes, it was so obvious to me that they liked each other. So I had to do something about it. I really hope you enjoyed, Yay Pheely!


End file.
